Reunite
by The Girl Covered in Ink
Summary: You've messed things up big time. Now you're here to fix it. My DirkJake reunion fic because Hussie seems to want to drag this out as long as possible.


"Hey…" you began. The two of you hadn't spoken each other since the whole you-ran-away debacle while you guys were in trickster mode, let alone seen each other. You felt as though it was more awkward for you, seeing as you were the one who broke up with him.

"Hello, Dirk," he countered. God, he looked miserable. You vaguely wonder what happened to him to get him into this kind of mood. Nothing used to get him down. Ever.

"What's up? You look kinda… Sad." He looks startled by your inquiry. While you were dating, you almost never asked how he was (though he never asked how you were). It was all a part of the blissful miscommunication thing that went on.

"Well, this one troll girl, Vriska,"

"Met her. Not a huge fan." He's studying you now, gauging if you actually want him to talk or not, and you automatically feel horrible. "Sorry, shouldn't've interrupted. Continue."

"Vriska was saying some stuff, and some other stuff happened while you were away. It's not that big of a deal, really."

"Well, I think it's a big deal if it got to you this much. Come on. Spill."

"Well, right after we went godtier, my teen grandma showed up and saved us from the weird Dersite dude, and then she turned into an evil version of herself right after that. And the Jane turned into this robotic slave because of her tiaratop, and the two of them threw me into jail. Jane then told me that I was going to have to marry her and make her babies, and then brain ghost you showed up and calmed me down. Then I got busted out of jail and we were all just sitting here, and Vriska said some stuff and then you showed up, and that's about it."

"What kind of stuff did Vriska say?"

"It's not important."

"It's important to me, Jake." He sighs.

"Well, she called me Jape. And she pretty much said I was an expendable loser."

"You aren't expendable."

"Well, she thinks I am."

"Do you think you are?"

"What?"

"Do you think you're expendable?" He mumbles an incoherent answer, and you have to ask him to repeat himself.

"Yes, Dirk. I believe her."

"Why? You're awesome."

"Then why did you leave me, Dirk?" You start to protest, and he cuts you off. 'No, you know what? I don't want a half-assed excuse about how you weren't in your right mind and how you regret everything you did. Because you know what? Everything that everyone says has some truth to it, and you were the only one of us that was sane. So maybe you do regret it. But I really don't want to do this right now. If you'll excuse me, I've got a suicide mission to attend to." He stalks off in a fury, and Dave comes out from behind some miscellaneous pillar that he'd been hiding behind.

"Harsh, man."

"Hey, Dave, do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Shut the hell up."

"Sure thing, man."

* * *

You find Jake again before he actually embarks on his mission to take down robo-Jack. He looks less than pleased to see you, and he looks like he's been crying.

"What do you want, Dirk," It isn't even phrased as a question, which shows you how tired he is, and not just with your bullshit.

"I came to apologize. You don't have to accept it. Hell, you probably won't after all of the bullshit I put you through. But I want to tell you what's been going on in my end of things." He looks up at you, slightly interested and slightly wary, and you take a deep breath before beginning.

"I honestly don't know what got into me that day. I don't know if it was the hellish trickster thing, ot the fact that you were acting so happy after you had fallen off of the face of the earth for two weeks. It was probably both, in all honesty. But breaking up with you before we both had a chance to rationally air our feelings on the subject and see what was going on. I just- fuck- I loved you so much, and then you just stopped talking to me, and I assumed that you wanted to break up so I did it for you. And now I regret that decision because together we make the most perfect mess, and I miss you so, so, so much. But while that's the most important reason for coming over here and talking to you, I thought you should know to what extent what happened to you in the doomed timeline." You've fully piqued his interest at this point, and you think that maybe, just _maybe_ he listened to all of your apology. But you trod on with what you've got to say.

"You know fully well about my splinters, seeing as you've got one living in your brain. Well, apparently the splinters in the alternate timeline counted as 'part of me', so I experienced everything that they went through in one way or another. I know pretty well what happened over there, and I felt the pain of my splinters.

"You were attacked by Vriska's ancestor/descendant lady, Aranea. She 'fixed' you so that you started having this hope fit in the middle of Derse. It got to the point where brain-ghost me was actually almost real. But we were all transferred over to Jade's planet, I guess, where you continued to destroy everything with hope. Brain-ghost me tried to kill Aranea, but you stopped having your hope fit right before I could. Real me, this me, was still out in outer space flying towards the battle, trying to get to you guys to help out in the battle, but when I got there most of you were dead.

"You were stabbed in the chest, and skewered on the sword behind you was Jane. Dave got stabbed in the chest two ways, and he was laying overtop a crushed Jade. I saw no evidence of the friendly trolls that we know now except the blind one, but she died after giving John instructions to fix everything. Rose died, a trident to the chest, and the only survivors were the batter witch, John, Roxy and I. John tried to talk to me, but I was way too shaken up. I hadn't been able to save anybody, but most importantly I couldn't save you. Eventually I just ceased to exist." You stand up, brushing off your pantaloons. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you, Jake. I swear if I could wipe away everything I did to hurt you, I'd do it in a heartbeat." You start to walk away, but you hear a 'wait' in a small voice. You turn around and Jake hugs you. He eventually pulls away, and starts talking softly.

"I- I'm sorry for disappearing on you. If we get out of this battle-"

" _When_ we get out of this battle," you correct. He smiles at you, a small, cute little thing.

"Fine. _When_ we get out of this battle, I'd be willing to give us a try again. I mean, if that's alright with you." You smile at him.

"Of course that's fine with me." You hug him again, quickly, and then see him off to his mission.

"Bye, Jake. Win one for the Gipper, alright?" He laughs at you, and you feel warm and fuzzy inside.

After all, you're happy if he's happy.

* * *

 **This is my Hussie-I-Need-This-Reunion-NOW fic blended with a headcanon that Dirk retains the memories that he had from his pre-retcon splinters. I know it's a little OOC and pretty short, but I'm pretty happy with the way that it turned out. Please leave a review, every comment I get makes me feel like the happiest person alive!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Holly**


End file.
